


“Come to my room, there’s this thing I wanna try.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fun in the sheets, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Yugi want to show Atem the new toy he’s got.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 21





	“Come to my room, there’s this thing I wanna try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fun story to cheer people up (but especially me) after all the depressing news lately. Hope you enjoy.

Yugi was waiting in the shop, watching the people there just mill around on the sunny day, browsing more out of politeness rather than admit that they are just here for the air conditioning. Things were quite slow now, no new games or new Duel Monster tournaments.

A ring came from the door and a mail carrier came to the front desk. Yugi gave him his customer smile as he took it and signed off on it, and they left to continue their route.

He went to open the box, when he saw just _what_ it’s for. He felt his face give the first really grin all day as he hid the box, eagerly waiting for the shop to close so he could try it out.

The hours seem to stretch on forever and by the time the last customer left, he was giddy enough to push cleaning the shop off for tomorrow.

He did a happy dance all the way to the kitchen to Atem, who’s almost done with dinner, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

***

“Hey, guess what?” Yugi asked as he held his package, a grin on his adorable face.

“Kaiba finally admits he’s in a relationship with Honda?” he shots back, his head in his book as he tries to get into the world within the pages.

“Hahaha, I wish, but no.”

There was a lull as he tried to keep as possible, hoping that Yugi will eventually tell him on his own.

They had a nice dinner together, a stirfry with some rice and pickled vegetables, and a bit of ice cream afterwards.

He had even gotten up to go to the television for a movie before

“Don’t you want to know what I got for us?” he asked, his eyes dark as he looked up at him.

Oh. _OH_.

“Lead the way, Aibou.”

Yugi took his hand and lead him straight to their room, his other unbuttoning their pants whenever Atem got close enough to steal a kiss or twenty. But as soon at they went past the doorway, it was a contest to see who would take off the other’s clothes first, with kisses and nibbles and bites being used to keep the other from winning.

It was a close match but Yugi won, mostly due to the fact that he had no underwear.

“Hehehe, guess I get to be on top today, huh?” he spoke with that saucy grin that just does things to him.

“I suppose you are,” he said back, honestly fine with whatever way he can have Yugi, especially with how playful and creative he is. Even when he’s taking him in, Yugi has a way of making it far more then just taking him in while laying on his back… not that there’s anything wrong with that. It’s just… boring. And… something he’s still working on. Not that Yugi ever complains, though. He seems to enjoy how he loses it whenever Yugi takes him, whether with his tongue or his cock.

He starts sucking and biting at his neck, claiming the territory and leaving it for all the world to see, while Atem returns the favor, making sure _everyone_ knows that Yugi is _his_.

After they had made at least a dozen marks on each other’s neck, they moved on to other areas that will drive the other wild, Atem going for Yugi’s earlobes as Yugi’s nails play with that spot that makes Atem’s mouth water.

He went down to start playing with Yugi pecs, ready to make those pink nibs as erect as his dick, when Yugi decided that _now_ would be the best time to bring out his package.

“Abo…”

“Shhh, I’ve just got to get this one thing. Wouldn’t want to leave you out now, right?” he said with a wink before bring out an odd oval-ish thing. An oval-ish thing that separates into two, cup-like things.

“What’s that?” he asked, both confused and eager for whatever his partner was planning.

“Snake Bite,” Yugi explains, licking each of the odd cups before squeezing them and putting them on his nipples.

“Ahh~,” he moaned as the suction from the cups made his nipples hard.

“You like?” he said with a grin, as if he didn’t try it out already, the little pervert.

He nodded, trying to keep a straight face, which became more difficult because Yugi used his free hands to explore every crevice and give a dark hickey to any place that made him moan. He ends up with spots all over, panting and moaning from all the attention and sucking and love he feels from his former host.

“Well, it seems you like it,” Yugi says as he plays with his hard cock, his thumb moving around the head like a joystick.

“Please…” he whined as Yugi continued to play with him.

“Please whatttt? Please fuck me? Please ride me? Please jack me off? You really need to say what you need, other me,” he teased, moving one of the suction cups on his chest as he whispered in his ear.

He then sucked there, giving small nibbles and wearing him down. He then blew in to his ear and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please fuck! Take me! Make me feel so good I forget my name again!” he shouted out loud, his face red from the request.

Yugi smirked and went to the drawer to get the lube, something that he learned after his first time and all the consequences thereafter.

“How about you prepare yourself for me, my treasure,” he asked with a wink and he complied, using at least a fourth of the bottle to wet his fingers and went to the task of preparing his anus, trying to make it as much of a show for his partner like how he does it when Yugi graciously takes him in to his own body.

He tries to mimic the teasing bite, but all that did was make him feel stupid, so he just forgot that and just focused on his task, working in one finger and wiggling it around in there.

It was torturous working it around all by himself, seeing Yugi there, lathering his cock with the lube and _not_ helping him. Soon he had three fingers in his hole, moving them in and out at a slow pace, his other hand squirting lube on the hard-working digits to make sure he was nice and slick, ready to take his beloved in without any problem.

It.. it was too much. So, he just closed his eyes, imagining Yugi’s are the ones inside of him.

Soon he was moaning, loving the image of Yugi leering down, his eyes dark with lust as…

“I think you’re ready. Are you?” Yugi whispered in his ear, his hand holding the one that was just in it not even a moment ago, his cockhead just rimming his entrance.

He cracked his eyes open to see the look that he had just been imagining about.

“Do you even need to ask?” he replied as he moved his anus down, flexing it, trying to draw him in by suggestion alone.

He smiled softly before slowly pushing in, each inch filling him more and more, taking great care to make sure his moans were of pleasure and nothing else, the hand not holding his own playing with the toys on his chest.

Yugi hisses as he sat himself inside, the connect feeling less like human and more holy. He stayed there for a bit, the both of them adjusting to the cock inside, his own legs wrapping around his beloved partner as they just breathed, the closest the two of them can feel to the time that they once shared a body, one in body and mind.

Soon they formed their own pattern, speeding up for a bit before Yugi slows down, keeping Atem just off the edge, drawing out each moan and sigh, occasionally playing with the suction cups on his chest, before increasing the pace, making Atem think that he would soon release, soon coat both of them in his juices, before Yugi slows down as starts the cycle over again.

“Please,” he hissed, so close, so _fucking_ close.

“Please what?” Yugi asked, a smirk on his face at his ability to unravel such a powerful man.

“Please…”

“Yes?”

“I… I want to come. I want you to come in me, to coat my insides white with your semen, make me yours,” he pleaded, no, begs, no shame in saying these words to the one who has done so much for him, who saves him from himself again and again.

Yugi’s eyes darken to an almost black color at the request and he increased his own thrusts, making sure his eyes are always on the one who had brought so much into his life.

It gets closer and closer, almost to the point it hurts, before he whites out, Yugi giving a throaty moan before he feels the warmth inside his gut.

They collapsed into each other, Atem relishing the softening cock that was still inside of him as he wrapped his arms around Yugi.

“So, was I right about the toy?” Yugi breathily says, that mischievous grin coming back

He laughs at that before going in for a kiss, letting him stay there for a little longer before he gets off and cleans them off.


End file.
